


Pretty Bunny

by Ha_kinner



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Master/Pet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_kinner/pseuds/Ha_kinner
Relationships: Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 29





	Pretty Bunny

**The underlined is Ouma talking** _  
  
It was pretty fucking late at night. Miu was wearing a white laced nightgown and it was pretty late at night and Miu decided to try out her new invention only to have it fail of her well it worked but only to give her some not so nice effects, she popped out a cute fluffy white bunny tail and small white ears cute but it back fired and cause her to go into heat, she was in pain and overly wet she decided to go to ouma room since he usually stayed up late. she knocked on the door, she looked pathetic her ears went down and her wetness was over whelming as it dripped down on her thighs, and she held her stomach in pain and her smell was overwhelming any dude could smell it from miles away, it was a smell of sex and her natural smell, it was a smell that'd make any man want to fuck and breed her like some animal. He didn’t open the door, she sighed and grabbed a bobby pin from her hair, she started to pick the lock and went in the room, you could hear the water running and the bathroom steaming up showing he was talking a shower, she looked around the room snooping around trying to find something that would help her out, she looked around seeing the mess of clothing all over the floor_ “God he has a fucking mess” _there was a tone of clothing on the floor the smell was overwhelming causing her to get distracted, she snooped around following the sent of the clothing, there a was a random shirt that seems as if had been worn a couple days in a roll, she grabbed it and held it close to her nose sniffing it_ “f-fuck~ god the smell is intoxicating!” _Miu sat down on the bed as she continued sniff the shirt, her lower region growing even fucking wetter. Her fluids dripping onto his bed, She scooted back on the bed and held the shirt to her nose talking in the smell, her tail wagging in excitement, her ears slicked back, Her cheeks turning a light pink. She was in paradise only to get interrupted by the small purple haired boy_ **“** i knew I smelled shit somewhere” _Miu just continued to smell his shirt now growing even wetter at the insult. He started to walk up to her. He was only in his boxers_ “and now youre going to ignore me you cumslut?” _Miu let out a soft moan and tilt her head back._ “Fucking slut” _She let out another moan, Kokichi now stood infront of her, he placed his hand on the damp spot picking up the wet fluid seeing out it sticks to his fingers_ “Fucking slut wetting my bed. You disgust me. You better fucking clean this” _Miu nodded and let out another moan now cumming_ “wow that was enough to get you off fucking pathetic” _Ouma snatched the shirt from her hands, Miu whinned at looked at him her tail wagging even more, ouma finally noticed the bunny ears and tail_ “what the fuck is that?” _He anaylized them to see they weren’t just a butt plug and some random ears from a costume, he grabbed her ears and pulled on them. Miu whinned and tried to pull away_ “ D-don’t do the you cunt! It fucking hurt!” “oh shut the fuck up miu! I don’t take orders from you. I do what I want” _Ouma tugged on her ears. Miu let out a moan_ “ohh you like that don’t you~” _She bit her lip and nodded starting to grow wet again. Ouma let go of her ears and trailed his hand down and gripped her tail tugging on it, Miu fell on his chest letting out soft moans as ouma played with her tail, gropping it and tugging on it._ “you should be thanking me you fucking slut! God I bet this is enough to make you cum again huh? You fucking disgust me” “ah~ i-im such a slut ouma~” _ouma pulled her tail roughly before letting go of her tail and pushing her down. Miu spread her legs a bit and bit her lip, her ears perked up_ “youre acting as if im going to fuck you!” _ouma laughed_ “as if id ever touch that nasty pussy” _Miu let out a soft moan_ “n-nasty pussy?” “yeah nasty pussy. It stinks up the room, Do you even wash it?” “I-I do!” _Ouma laughed_ “lets see it then” _Miu turned bright red_ “r-really?” “yeah you said its not nasty to let me see if its true youre already almost half naked, your tits look like they’ll pop out of that slutty night gown” _Miu nodded and lowered her hands and gripped her wet panties and pulled them down and threw them on the floor. She was pretty well maintenance, smooth, and soft. Kokichi stared at it in awe. He’d never seen one before well other than pornos. It looked so soft and smooth he was fighting the urge to touch it. His dick grew hard as he grew hard_ “a-are you going to just stare you perv! I get it my pussy is perfect but go do something anything!” “oh shut the fuck up! It looked fucking gross” “Ouma just touch me already! Pleasee~!! I’ll do anything!” “Then beg” “w-wha?” “Beg you slut”  “p-please ouma I want it so bad! I’ll ddo anything just fucking touch me!” _Ouma scooted close to her, her grabbed her waist and started to grind on her rubbing his boner on her folds. Miu bit her lip and grinded back on him_ “youre lucky im feeling nice today” _ouma grabbed the top of her night gown grabbing the v neck of it and ripped the night gown in half, Her tits spread out to the sides and they looked even bigger than when in her normal clothing or in her night gown_ “f-fuck theyre huge..” he said under his breath, he looked down at her stomach to see she was pretty chubby but she was more curvy than chubby. He went into his kid like act and grabbed her stomach jiggling it “O-ouma don’t fucking do that!” “Come on let me have my fun!” _he continued to play with her stomach lightly slapping it seeing it jiggle_ “w-wow does every part of your body just fucking jiggle?!” “u-um k-kinda” _After a while of playing with his stomach he brought up his hand now fondling her tits, miu let out a soft whimper_ “god I wonder how your body will jiggle as I pound into you!” _He laughed. He pulled away his hand and pulled down his boxers having dick lay on her folds. She looked down at it in excitement. She wasn’t gonna lie it was maybe an inch bigger than what she thought it would be but it was still below average but she didn’t care as long as it was his dick, she grinded a bit on it_ “god you really want it don’t you~?” “y-yes please g-give me it!” _ouma grinded and slammed into her, he started to roughly thrust into her not wasting anytime. He grinned as he watched her stomach and tits jiggle, he let out quiet moans and groans while miu was a compete moaning mess screaming his name_ “God your loud! Everyone is gonna hear how much of a whore you are!” _He chuckled as he continued to roughly pound into her, he felt like he could burst any second he was struggling to keep a hold of himself._ “Ah~! F-fucckk~!!” _kokichi grinned and moved his hand over to her ass and started to play with her tail, Miu got even louder and got tighter as she grew close_ “f-fuck~ im going to cum! You just want me to fill you up with cum huh~”  “yes yes pleaseee~!!” _ouma chuckled as he got rougher, It didn’t take miu long to cum and after that he did a couple thrust before cumming inside of her, He pulled out and grinded looking at his cum seeping out of her pussy dripping down her leg and onto the bed_ “fucking slut” Miu let out a whimper. _Ouma then laid next to her and passed the fuck out leaving miu yet again horny_  
  



End file.
